


Falling

by sister_wolf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as he steps back and jumps, she and Will follow him, hand in hand, trusting to fate and the luck of pirates that they'll survive the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

She dreams that they jumped, that day on the wall. She sees the sea sparkling below them and Captain Jack Sparrow, maniac grin and swaying body and eloquent hands, boasting that once again he's escaped. And as he steps back and jumps, she and Will follow him, hand in hand, trusting to fate and the luck of pirates that they'll survive the fall.

Falling endlessly, and then the sea, and though she remembers the water as cold and unwelcoming, now in her dream it is not cold at all. It welcomes them in like a lover, cushioning their fall, enveloping them in warmth, sun-filled water cradling them, bringing them home.

And suddenly they are in the water off that nameless little island, palm trees and brilliant sand, and Jack and Will are holding her, holding her close, and she can feel Jack behind her, his clever hands untying her dress, and Will is before her, holding her close and smiling into her eyes. He leans forward and kisses her, and Jack slides his hands into her bodice, and she moans, trembling, into Will's mouth.

Will draws back and grins, that mischievous grin she's been in love with since she was eight, and then he leans over her shoulder and kisses Jack. Spikes of pleasure from Jack's fingers on her breasts, and she can hear the two of them kissing, Will moaning, the slick wet sounds of mouth on mouth, and she knows in the dream that this should seem strange, wrong, but it's so utterly right, this moment, with the three of them floating together, twined together in a love knot, not sure where one ends and another begins.

Change again-- they're lying on the beach, fire roaring next to them, and it's just like that night on the island, only Will is there with them, so she's free to take what Jack's offering her without guilt, without regret, for Will's lying to one side of them, on his side, leaning up on one arm so that he can watch them, watch as Jack kisses his way from her neck to her breasts, licking wet circles of skin around her tight nipples and then he takes them into his mouth and sucks, and she digs her hands into his wild hair and cries out, open-mouthed, and as Jack slides down her body to torment her female parts in ways so wildly pleasurable that she nearly faints, Will is kissing her, kissing her lips and smiling down at her and whispering that he loves her. And Jack looks up and pouts, so Will laughs and kisses him and tells Jack he loves him too.

And suddenly she's the one lying to one side, watching Will's head toss from side to side as Jack kisses him, kisses him in ways she hadn't known were possible, his lips red and shiny and impossibly, beautifully obscene around Will's straining... (Elizabeth blushes to even use the word) ...his straining cock.

And suddenly it's Jack who is lying on his back, moaning, as Elizabeth braces her hands on the sand and, biting her lip, lowers herself onto him, throwing back her head and crying out at the sudden stretch and fullness and pleasure.

And suddenly it's Will on the sand and Jack kneeling behind him, and then it's Will cradled within the curve of her body, and the scenes shift and change and blur until Elizabeth cries out, clenching with sudden pleasure, and she opens her eyes and sees her husband, her Will, lying in bed beside her, his eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks and his mouth slightly open in sleep.

"Tired out already. Not a proper pirate, that one," she hears, and she glances over her shoulder to see Jack, kohl-ringed dark eyes and smug, piratical grin.

Elizabeth smiles at him and says archly, "Should we not wake him up again, then? If he's to be a proper pirate," and then there is the familiar tangle of arms and legs and love, their love, surrounding her and caressing her like the sea.


End file.
